Todo se vale
by Loconexion
Summary: El capítulo Final ya está aquí!.
1. Confesiones del Viernes

El autor dice: Gracias a todos por leerme… Espero que este fic sea de su total agrado y no se olviden de dejar cualquier tipo de comentario o crítica constructiva (o sea el Review..Ni idea de porqué lo llaman así). Que lo disfruten. Por si acaso en este fic hay algunas malas palabras y puede ser un poco ofensivo.

Cosas de costumbre: X-men evolution es hecho por unos gringos, este relato ficticio no afectan para nada la historia original, bla, bla….

Nota: Sé que en los nuevos capítulos de X-men evolution (por lo menos los que dieron en Cartoon Network) aparece Wanda, Mistique vuelve y Tabitha se va pero el fic está ambientado antes de que eso pase. Wanda no ha llegado y Tabitha está todavía en la Hermandad.

Inspiración: Ninguna.

CONFESIONES DEL VIERNES

"Un buen amigo es el que te traiciona de frente"

( Oscar Wilde-  excelente escritor inglés y decían que era del otro equipo, la frase la leí en una película)

Casa de la Hermandad de mutantes, noche del Viernes, en esta casa viven cinco mutantes adolescentes sin ninguna supervisión adulta y por supuesto la casa está un desastre,  en este Viernes en particular sus ocupantes tienen uno de esos pocos manjares que se dan el lujo de devorar. Aquel viernes había pizza.

El silencio sólo es interrumpido por Lance (Avalancha).

_ Algo muy raro me pasó con Kitty, le di una caja de chocolates y me dijo que estaban llenas de cucarachas.

Tabitha gruñó exasperada por el tema, Pietro (alias Mercurio) siguió comiendo como si no hubiera escuchado nada, el asunto no podría importarle menos, Sapo apretó los dientes y Fred (La Mole) dejó de castigar a la indefensa pizza para escuchar atentamente.

_Y eso no es todo, ella dice que yo le robé su casillero pero no es cierto.

Fred apretó la pizza que tenía en la mano y se le escurrió por los dedos.

_ Le escribí un e-mail para explicarle que yo no tenía nada que ver y ahora los X-men no me dejan ni acercármele, según ellos le escribí tantas groserías que harían rezar a un soldado, les digo en serio, alguien me quiere tender una trampa y Kitty está furiosa…

A este punto nunca se sabrá que lógica tortuosa tuvo que seguir Fred para levantarse de la mesa y señalar con su dedo índice… acusatorio, implacable, gordo y lleno de queso con salami dedo índice que señalaba a Sapo.

_ ¡¡FUE SAPO!!- gritó la Mole- SAPO LO HIZO PORQUE ESTÁ ENAMORADO DE KITTY!!!

Tabitha escupió la soda que estaba tomando, Pietro no pudo tragar el pedazo de pizza que estaba comiendo  por la sorpresa y se le quedó atascada en la garganta, mientras Lance cambiaba su cara de un repentino asombro a una rabia asesina.

_ GORDO TRAIDOR- gritó Sapo mientras se levantaba al mismo tiempo que Lance.

Ambos mutantes se miraban fijamente, nada de miedo, nada de duda, la casa guardó la solemnidad del momento, Pietro se ahogaba con la Pizza y Tabitha le ayudaba tratando de hacer que la expulse. La mirada de Sapo era definitiva y contundente, una leve sonrisa en sus labios, un leve desprecio en sus ojos y la suciedad acumulada en su cabello por no bañarse en la última semana.

_Sí, ¡fui yo!..Para que te lo sepas.

_ TE VOY A MATAR SAPO BASTARDO!!  
Sapo escapó y Lance lo persiguió, los temblores en la tierra no se hicieron de esperar.

En la casa la paz volvió, Pietro pudo escupir la pizza, pero aun no podía digerir la noticia.

Tabitha fue la primera en preguntar:

_Cómo lo supiste Fred?

_Pues...él me lo dijo.

Retrospección (o Flashback si quieren ponerlo así)

Fred y Sapo veían televisión sentados en el sofá mientras la película pasaba:

_ Esta vez te detendré Draco!!!

_Vete al carajo, Potter…al carajo mismo!

Sapo, sin dejar de ver la televisión habló:  
_Fred.

_ ¿Sí Sapo?

_ ¿Te puedo contar un secreto?

_No sé… ¿Puedes?

_Estoy enamorado.

_Sí?

_Sí.

_ ¿De quién?

_De una chica muy especial.

_ ¿Qué chica muy especial?  
_De Kitty.

_Qué Kitty?

_La mutante.

_Ahhh!...... ¿Quién?

_Kitty….la de los X-men.

_A ver…eh…a ver. ..Déjame pensar.

_La que puede atravesar las paredes.

_Eeehh…pues…no. Ni idea.

_Maldición! ¿Cuántas chicas de nombre Kitty que puedan atravesar las paredes puede haber??!!

_ No puede ser _esa_ Kitty!! Tú sabes que Lance quiere hacerla su novia.

_Y Qué?!!! Él dice que quiere hacerla su novia sólo para divertirse y que en realidad no le gusta!!.

_ Todos sabemos que sólo lo dice para que no nos burlemos de él, en realidad está enamorado de ella…

_Pues para lo mucho que me importa…Voy a conquistar a esa chica ¿Me ayudas?

Fred pensó un momento, preguntándose si sería capaz de traicionar a un amigo para ayudar otro, preguntándose si era mejor hablar que hacer una guerra y si tal vez (y sólo tal vez) no valía la pena estar en esa situación, por supuesto, el momento de pensar para Fred fue bien corto.

_ Está bien.

Fin de la Retrospección (o Flashback si quieren  ponerlo así)

_Un momento Fred. Yo vi esa película y no había…

_Sí, pero cuando una película es mala me inventó cosas que la hacen diferente,

Por la ventana a lo lejos se veían árboles caer y las alarmas de los autos sonando sin cesar, los temblores llegaban ocasionalmente.  
_Será que se tardan mucho en volver??!.

_No lo creo... no tienen a donde ir.

Eso es todo por ahora…Pueden enviarme sus comentarios a loco_aqui@hotmail.com  
Gracias…


	2. El siguiente Lunes

El autor dice: Gracias por leerme!!!!!! Y a la mejor gente del mundo: Los que me dejaron sus comentarios, le quisiera dejar un monumento a Agustina y a Stepha, quisiera pero no puedo porque son muy caros (Je je je je). Tuve problemas con mi computadora así que no pude actualizar el fic por este tiempo así que lo siento. De todas maneras aquí estoy de nuevo y vuelvo por la revancha, así que dejen más comentarios, gracias y adiós. Vamos al fic.  
Por cierto, la frase del capítulo 1 ahora que lo pienso no creo que la haya dicho Oscar Wilde, pero hasta que me acuerde….

Otra cosa, este fic todavía tiene algunas malas palabras pero no en este capítulo.

************************************************************

"Si es necesario, es posible" (Graffiti)

Medidas Extremas

Sapo miró al espejo del baño; el lunes por la mañana tenía una atmósfera muy especial en la casa de la Hermandad de Mutantes: todo parecía insoportable. Pero Sapo no se desanimó, limpió el espejo del vapor de el último duchazo que se había dado y miró su reflejo, cabello limpio, cara limpia, cuerpo limpio, ropa interior limpia dentro de pantalones limpios y sin agujeros a la altura de las rodillas, axilas con olor a desodorante, todo era muy raro.

"Increíble, me bañé un lunes" pensó sapo "me cepillé los dientes… y hasta la lengua!".

Sapo se alistó para ir a la escuela, un lugar insoportable lleno de gente insoportable y con profesores aún más insoportables que dicen cosas insoportables que él no entiende.  
_Hoy es lunes.

Sapo pensó de nuevo en porqué hacía todo esto,  no tanto el porqué sino el por quién…se llamaba Kitty y tenía los ojos más tiernos del mundo, la sonrisa más dulce y era la chica más encantadora, y si para conquistarla tenía que bañarse todos los días y cepillarse los dientes, entonces lo haría, y si además tenía que ponerse ropa decente para ir a la escuela todos los días, pues claro que lo haría, y si conquistarla significa tener que sabotear el auto de Lance, por supuesto que lo haría.

Lance gruñó mientras llegaba a la escuela, salir temprano le pareció buena idea: Sapo siempre duerme hasta tarde el lunes, Pietro no necesita que lo lleven, Fred no va a la escuela temprano los lunes  porque "es insoportable" y  a Tabitha no le importa mucho este asunto de la escuela. A medio camino el jeep de Lance empezó a hacer ruidos extraños y echar humo por el motor. De modo que la entrada del joven Avalancha a la escuela fue en un jeep que apenas podía moverse, lleno de humo y ruidos agonizantes; eso y muchas risas.

_Oye Lance! Devuélvele el jeep a tu abuela!!!.

Lance apretó los dientes y luchó contra sus impulsos, enterrar a todos los que se burlaban de él hubiera sido tan fácil.

_Todo es culpa de ese asqueroso.

Retrospección o como le dicen "Flashback" 

El Viernes y el Sábado después de varios combates entre el Sapo y la Avalancha se aclararon muchas cosas

_ ¡Sapo bastardo! ¿Cómo pudiste hacer todo esto?

_ ¿Qué parte de "estoy enamorado de Kitty" no entiendes?

_No! Estoy hablando del correo electrónico. Tú no sabes nada de computadoras.

_Le pagué a un chico de la escuela.

_Pues mira lo que yo hago.

Sapo vio con horror como Lance destruía su video de Harry Potter.

_Hijo de la gran…Esa era mi película favorita!!!

_ Madura! Además ya la habías visto como unas veinte veces.

Una nueva pelea empezó en la casa de mutantes mientras otros los miraban.

_Qué bien que se lo dijiste Fred.

_No soy bueno manteniendo secretos.  
_Ese Sapo es un desgraciado.

_¿Por qué dices eso?

_ ¿Cómo que "por qué"? Un hombre nunca trata de robarse la novia de otros 

_Pero Lance no dice que quiere hacerla su novia-novia, más bien novia como para divertirse con ella y después dejarla  
_ Ni tú puedes ser tan bruto. Todos sabemos que Lance está enamorado de Kitty, lo que pasa es que no quiere admitirlo.

_ ¿Y qué?! Eso de robarse a la novia ajena tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

_ Sí! Pero no de gente que conozco.

_ Lo que pasa es que estás enojado de que es tal Evan de los hombres X te haya quitado a tu novia.

_Me quitó UNA novia!!.

_ AHhhh! PERDÓN SU MAJESTAD! USTED NO SOPORTARÍA PERDER _UNA _NOVIA!!!

Fred y Pietro se miraron.  
_Ten cuidado Gordo mantecoso! Soy muy rápido para ti.

_ Y dime escoba con patas ¿qué me vas hacer, matarme de aburrimiento?

Y ya eran cuatro mutantes que peleaban.

Fin de la retrospección 

Fue un horrendo fin de semana, pero Lance no se desanimó, ya había llegado a la escuela y podía estar tranquilo.

_Hola _Lance_.

Avalancha apretó los puños al reconocer la voz.  
_Sapo bastardo. ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?

_Pagando un taxi con dinero de TU billetera.

_Ya sabía que me faltaba dinero.

A pesar de la rabia que se tenían ninguno se atrevió a usar sus poderes en público, la campanilla sonó y todos entraron a clases.

************************************************************

Bueh. Este capítulo no me salió como yo esperaba, de todos modos quisiera leer tus comentarios y sugerencias,  así que a ver si pones algunos. Gracias, che. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	3. Una semana larga

El autor dice: Más monumentos a Stephanie-Priz, Agus y Moony y a Agus estatua aparte, con flores en medio de las plazas. Bueno, este capítulo no me salió como lo esperaba pero ahí se los dejo, espero que lo lean y cualquier cosa déjenme  su review.

Advertencia: Posibles malas palabras. 

En el anterior capítulo ambos mutantes se iban a matar pero sonó la campana y no tuvieron tiempo

"No sólo soy un buen traidor, también soy un buen cínico" (Pablo, mi amigo, él se ganó su paliza)

Una larga semana.

Ambos mutantes se dirigieron a sus respectivas clases en silencio, Lance estaba pensando en la mejor forma de torturar al Sapo cuando Pietro le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

_ No te preocupes, ya arreglé tu jeep.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

_ Me esperaba un "gracias".

_ Bueno, sí, gracias pero...

_ Escucha, Sapo está tratando de robarte a tu chica y eso es algo que yo no soporto.

_ Tú le robas la novia a mucha gente.

_¡ Sí!! Pero no a mis amigos!!.  
_ Vaya... no eres el mismo desde que ese tal Evan te robó a tu novia.

_ ¿Quieres que te ayude o no?!!!

_ Sí, ya, no te enojes.

_ Además me robó UNA novia!!!

_ De acuerdo.

_ Nos vemos en el almuerzo.

_ Bueno.

Lance volvió a sus cavilaciones, "Ya sé! voy a ahorcarlo con su lengua..."

  
Cafetería, la hora del almuerzo.

Lance entró a la cafetería con un plan detallado de lo que iba a hacer con Sapo, este plan incluía aceite hirviendo y un cuchillo de cocina, pero justo al momento de entrar se encontró a Sapo hablando animadamente con Kitty en una mesa.. 

Sapo no terminó de decir lo que estaba diciendo cuando sintió una mano en su cuello y su cara azotada contra la mesa, Kitty inmediatamente se levantó indignada.

_ Lance Alvers, suéltalo inmediatamente!!!.

_ Kitty.. Tú no entiendes.

_ Ayúdame Kitty, por favor!

Sapo puso la cara más lastimera del mundo.

_ Lance! Te dije que lo sueltes.

Lance obedeció, no iba a caer en las manipulaciones del lengua-larga.

_ Sólo escúchame Kitty.

_ Ella no tiene que escucharte Alvers.

Lance apretó los puños al escuchar la voz que interrumpió su explicación, esa voz que lo llamaba _Alvers_ con un tono que pareciera decir _vómito_.  
_ Nada más esto me faltaba- dijo Lance en un susurro para luego levantar la voz- Vete a hacer de imbécil a otro lado Summers.

Aquel imbécil era Scott Summers, mejor conocido como Cíclope, jefe de operación de los X-men, no se dio por aludido.  
_ Te dije claramente que te alejaras de nosotros o te verás en problemas.

Lance se volteó enfurecido para encontrarse con Cíclope y el resto de los hombres X; optando por tener cautela dijo más calmado:  
_ Sólo quiero hablar con Kitty un momento.

_ No quiero saber nada de ti.- dijo Kitty en tono cortante, acto seguido se levantó para irse con sus amigos a otra mesa.-Adiós Sapo.

_ Nos vemos.- dijo Sapo con una enorme sonrisa.

Kitty le devolvió la sonrisa y le dedicó una mirada asesina a Lance.

_ Vas a estar bien?

_No te preocupes. No le tengo miedo a ningún cretino.

Los hombres X se alejaron y Lance fijó de nuevo su atención en  Sapo, lo  agarró de su cuello con ambas manos.

_ Así que soy un cretino ¿eh? Y no me tienes miedo?!.

_ Bueno... pero sólo un poco.

_ ¿Qué le estabas diciendo a Kitty?!!!

_ Tú qué crees... Estaba hablando mal de ti.

Lance levantó la mano para empezar con la paliza y Sapo cerró los ojos con fuerza, pero el golpe nunca vino; cuando Sapo abrió los ojos vio como Fred sujetaba la mano de Lance.

_ Suéltalo.

_ No te metas en esto gordo!.

Y ahora toda la hermandad estaba reunida Mercurio, Sapo, Avalancha, la Mole y Boom Boom que no participaba.

_ No podemos usar nuestros poderes en público, así que  esto la arreglaremos más tarde.

Lance fue terminante y se decidió posponer la pelea.

Hora de la salida.

Sapo caminaba con Fred por el pasillo de la escuela.  
_ Fred.. Eeehhh..

_ ¿Por qué quiero ayudarte en esto?

_ Sí.

_ Sapo, gente como tú o como yo no tenemos oportunidad con las chicas. Te ayudo porque hubiera querido que alguien me hubiera ayudado a mí.

_ Vaya... No eres el mismo desde que raptaste a Jean y los hombres X tuvieron que ir a rescatarla.

_ NO LE IBA A HACER DAÑO!!!... No importa. Lo importante es si estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer, o sea, aquí todos somos amigos.

_ Lo sé, pero es algo que debo que hacer.

En la salida de la escuela La Mole y el Sapo se encontraron con Avalancha y Mercurio nuevamente.  
_ Más vale que no te aparezcas en la casa mientras yo esté ahí Sapo!!!.

_ Resulta que no es tu maldita casa.

Sapo pasó junto a Lance y le dio un empujón que apenas lo movió.

_Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi jeep.

_Por mi tú y tu jeep pueden irse al carajo.

_Quieres ver como te la arreglas para ir a la casa.

_Me iré en taxi.

Cuando Lance llegó a su jeep se acordó del detalle del taxi, palpándose el bolsillo de su chamarra se dio cuenta que faltaba su billetera, robada en el último empujón que le dio Sapo.  
_ ESE BASTARDO!!!

Tabitha miró al cielo y suspiró

_ Será una semana larga.

Lunes por la noche

Pietro entró en la casa y descubrió con horror que todos los números telefónicos de las chicas con las que había salido, unos ciento cuarenta más o menos, habían sido quemados.

  
Martes por la mañana

Fred se levantó de su cama, todo iba bien hasta que en el baño se miró al espejo y notó que toda su cabeza estaba pintada de colores y parecía pintura que no saldría con agua; por supuesto que ni Pietro ni Lance estaban en la casa.

Miércoles .

Sapo entró en su cuarto, cautelosamente se fijo en sus pertenencias, su cama desatendida, su ropa esparcida por todos lados, todo en desorden, sucio o roto,  las paredes pintarrajeadas con frases obscenas y groserías.

_ Bien...Todo está como lo dejé.

Se dirigió a su cama y levantó el colchón y con mucho cuidado, como si se tratara de algo valioso, sacó varios libros de debajo de la cama, "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal", "Harry Potter y la cámara secreta", "Harry Potter y el prisionero de Azkaban",  "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" , pero cuando abrió los libros cayeron todas y cada una de las páginas desmenuzadas en mil pedazos.  
_ HIJO DE LAS MIL...

Jueves

Entre temblores, escupitajos e insultos hubo un momento de calma, Lance había decido cambiar de estrategia.

_ Sapo.

_ ¿Qué quieres?

_ Te acuerdas esa vez que destruiste el auto de Mystique y ella te iba a echar de la casa? Esa vez yo te defendí. ¿Te acuerdas?!

_ Sí.

_ Y te acuerdas esa vez cuando robaste el diario de Rogue y lo pusiste en Internet? Ella te iba a matar pero yo te ayudé. Te acuerdas, no?

_ Sí, después los x-men la reclutaron, pero una semana más y me mataba.

_ Y seguro te acuerdas cuando Mystique  te dio el dinero para comprar la comida para todo un mes y tú lo perdiste.  
_ Sí.

_ Esa vez yo también tuve que tranquilizar a Mystique.

_ Sí, me acuerdo.

Ambos se miraron fijamente.  
_ ¿Y?

_ ¿Cómo que "y"?

_ A qué viene todo eso?!  
_ Que me estás tratando de arruinarme la vida y tu sólo dices "y"

_ No sé que estás tratando de decirme.

_ Que eres un maldito bastardo traidor y malagradecido!!!!!

_ Ah! Era eso, pues tu eres un imbécil.

Y otra vez volvieron los temblores, escupitajos e insultos.

Próximo capítulo: Declaraciones del Viernes.

Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.  
Gracias.


	4. Declaraciones del Viernes

El autor dice: Ya va! A pedido general (y teniente y capitán) Otro capítulo para todos ustedes. Repasando, he notado ciertos errores ortográficos en los capítulos anteriores, también de redacción, etc, y les pido perdón por ellos, son errores jóvenes y muy traviesos, seguro que ustedes han tenido errores así, cuando crezcan van a corregirse . Un saludo a todos quien me lee y mi más profundo agradecimiento.  No quiero atrasarme en este fic porque más adelante voy a estar ocupado.

Nota: No, no noto nada, pero en este capítulo puede haber malas palabras.

Vítores y gritos de agradecimientos a: Agustina (Gracias!!!!!), a Stephabie-Priz ,  A Moony, a Prizrinla, a Anya y a Artemisa2 (¿2? Que se apresure con su fic). Mil gracias, no mejor que sean dos mil.

"A la gente no le gusta decir la verdad porque se sienten desprotegidos" (Gabriel, Hola Ché) 

Vamos con el fic

Declaraciones del viernes.

Viernes, un día esperado para muchos estudiantes, hace parecer a todo un día de escuela en un simple retraso cuestión de horas, para la mayoría es la puerta del fin de semana y  con un buen clima y un cielo despejado parecía prometedor.

Las últimas horas de clases pasaban largas para estos estudiantes, pero para Lance Alvers no eran largas, eran eternas. Una semana larga para tratar con ese "asqueroso de Sapo" que trataba de alejarlo de Kitty, ya era viernes pero Sapo vivía en la misma casa, simplemente tendría que batallar con él todo el fin de semana también, pero eso podría no ser necesario. 

  
Lance apretó el lápiz, entre pelea y pelea la casa quedó mucho más desastrosa de lo que ya estaba, muebles destruidos, su cuarto deshecho y varios libros de Harry Potter para siempre inútiles; esa fue su mejor jugada, pero ya no pensaba en eso, los segundos eran largos y tardíos, pero pasaban demasiado rápido.

Cinco minutos más y sonaba el timbre de salida. Lance estaba decidido, este viernes a la salida de la escuela pondría las cartas sobre la mesa con Kitty, le hablaría, ella escucharía y no se echaría para atrás, ya todo estaba milimétricamente planeado.

Cuatro minutos. Pero Lance no podía engañarse, el plan era increíblemente estúpido, consistía en una nota para Kitty para encontrarse a solas en una parte no muy concurrida de la escuela, una nota para el resto de los hombres X para que se reúnan en otro lugar muy diferente, Pietro vigilaría al Sapo y a Fred, fin del plan, hasta un niño pudo haber pensado en algo mejor.

Tres minutos. A pesar de todo el muchacho-avalancha quería convencerse de que el plan no era tan malo, las notas estaban bien diseñadas y sólo sería cuestión de minutos, quizás segundos, las palabras se sueltan y listo.

Dos minutos. Lance no podía estar más nervioso y la mente lo traicionaba "¿Y si Kitty no va? ¿Y si se encuentra con Rogue en el camino? ¿Y si no quiere escucharme? ¿Y si me manda al carajo de donde vine?"

Un minuto. "No, después de todo Kitty nunca me ha mandado a ninguna parte...pero si..." Lance cayó en cuenta que toda la mañana él mismo se había levantado dudas para después tratar de calmarlas.  
El timbre sonó y Lance quebró el lápiz.

A Pietro se le ocurrió una mejor idea que vigilar al par de revoltosos, simplemente hizo que se les castigue por una broma que no cometieron, aparte de los hombres X Lance tendría luz verde.  Pietro sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, Lance había caído como un ratoncito por Kitty y ahora él estaba ayudando para que este ratón se enjaule por sí mismo.

.

A Fred no le importó mucho el castigo, sabía que Pietro y Lance estaban tramando algo así que las amenazas del profesor no le importaron mucho y después de todo nadie puede detener a la Mole.

Kitty no salía de su asombro al leer la nota, "Desde cuándo Rogue quiere hablar de sus sentimientos conmigo?" . Pero pese a su escepticismo no dejaba de emocionarse, siempre había querido una charla sincera con su compañera de cuarto y aclarar algunas dudas como porqué siempre parece enojada o deprimida o porqué escucha música tan horrenda. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse con Lance Alvers y de inmediato entendió el engaño.

_Kitty, espera, por favor.

Kitty cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda furiosa.  
_Te dije que no quería saber nada acerca de ti!!.

_Espera!! Sólo escúchame por esta vez por favor.

Kitty se detuvo y miró a Lance directo a los ojos, seguía enfadada pero escuchaba.

_ Kitty – dijo Lance nervioso-...Kitty..

_ Ya sé cuál es mi nombre.

Lance trató de ordenar sus ideas, pero no pudo, a pesar de haberlo planeado toda la mañana en el minuto final no le sirvió de nada.

_ No sé que fue lo que Sapo te dijo pero te aseguro que no es cierto.   
_ Me contó que tu habías dicho que sólo querías usarme para tu diversión.

Lance apretó la mandíbula y el silencio dijo de todo, Kitty  apretó los puños y dio media vuelta de nuevo.  
_ No! Espera. Tú no entiendes!!

_ Lo que entiendo es que eres un infeliz hipócrita y mentiroso, aléjate de mí!!!

Kitty apresuró el paso y Lance trató de seguirla pero Kitty atravesó la pared con sus poderes y Lance chocó estrepitosamente. Lance le dio un puñetazo a la pared con toda su  frustración.

_ Por lo menos déjame que te explique!!! Por lo menos escucha lo que tengo que decirte! Pero no me tengas aquí hablando solo con una pared!!

Lance dio otro golpe con todas sus fuerzas, finalmente se volteó, recogió su mochila con su mano dolorida por golpear la pared y trató de marcharse, pero una voz lo atajó antes de que se fuera.

_ Está bien – dijo Kitty saliendo a través de la pared- habla rápido.

Lance respiró aliviado.  
_ En la hermandad me molestaban mucho...por eso dije que....

_ Que me ibas a utilizar como un juguete.!!

Lance quiso tener en ese momento a Sapo para arrancarle la lengua. Los nervios le traicionaron de nuevo,  Kitty le dio la espalda, empezó a irse, Lance miró fijamente al suelo y se puso tenso, el corazón le latía rápido.

_ Soy orgulloso, lo sé...

Kitty se detuvo en seco.

_ Y nunca antes me había desesperado tanto por alguien... pienso en ti y no puedo.. pensar en otra cosa...

Kitty pudo sentir como Avalancha se aproximaba a ella.

_ Y nunca pedí nada diciendo _por favor_. Y.. y ..  me pongo nervioso estando contigo, aunque trato de disimularlo y no quiero...no quiero volver a pelear contigo.

El silencio volvió pero ahora no parecía tan incomodo.

_ Contigo me vuelvo un idiota.

Se maldijo a sí mismo, pudo a ver dicho _me gustas mucho_ o _eres la chica más maravillosa que he conocido_, pero lo único que dijo fue c_ontigo me vuelvo un idiota._

Kitty sintió lance la tomaba de su mano, asustada y visiblemente sonrojada lo encaró

_ Lance Alvers, suéltame- dijo en un tono mitad súplica y mitad exigencia.

_ No.

Kitty se desesperó.

_ Lance! No seas imbécil! Suéltame ahora!. 

_ Tú sabes usar tus poderes! Si vas a irte te irás y yo no podré hacer nada para detenerte.

Kitty jaló un poco de su brazo pero Lance no soltó.

_ Pero mientras de mí dependa te quedarías.

Ahora ambos se veían a la cara y Lance se fue acercando, Kitty no puso ninguna resistencia, subió un poco el mentón  y se besaron.

Fred, llegó al momento para ver el beso de lejos,  fue un beso corto pero intenso, eso se notaba, al soltarse Kitty dijo algo como _tengo que irme _o tal vez _ debo irme ya _y se alejó traspasando paredes, Lance se quedó un memento en el mismo lugar como estatua y luego se alejó también.  
Fred, no creyó su mala suerte, ahora él tenía la obligación de contárselo a Sapo, pero un repentino ataque de intuición le hizo levantar la cabeza y en la terraza de la escuela estaba ahí: Sapo, que habría presenciado todo.

Bueno, no me salió tanto Humor como yo me esperaba pero en fin.  
Escríbanme lo que opinan y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEERME.

Siguiente capítulo: Clavado en un bar.__


	5. Clavado en un bar

El autor dice: Me tardé, lo admito. Pero de todas maneras gracias por leerme. Este es el penúltimo capítulo y espero que dejen sus comentarios.

Flores y monumentos a: Prizrinla, a Agus y a Moony, a Artmeisa2, a Anya y a Sthephanie-Priz.

Millones de gracias, piensen en su canción favorita.... se las dedico.

  
"La realidad es un síntoma por la falta de alcohol" (Graffiti)

CLAVADO EN UN BAR

Cuando Fred encontró a Sapo ya era de noche; con un poco de paciencia y mucho de suerte terminó dando con él en un bar no muy lejos de la Casa de La Hermandad, cosa muy rara porque Fred de paciencia y de suerte no tiene nada.

El bar _El mal tufo_ era un bar pequeño, de paredes viejas y mesas rayadas con frases, en una silla de la barra estaba Todd "Sapo" Tolensky  bebiendo con una mirada sombría. Fred no tuvo más que mirarlo para darse cuenta que estaba borracho.

_ ¡Fred, amigo! Ven que te invito un trago!

_ ¿Desde qué hora estás aquí?

_ Sólo dos horas.

_ Vamos! ¡No es para que te pongas así!

_ Mira... No me vengas con sermones baratos... Era verdad... nunca he tenido oportunidad con las chicas... y al final... al final ella tenía que escogerlo a él.  
Sapo trató de levantarse, se tambaleó y cayó estrepitosamente.

_ Estoy bien.

_ Eres menor de edad ¿cómo es que te dejaron beber?

_ El cantinero es extranjero... Música!! Que alguien ponga música!!  
De unos parlantes salió la música.  
_Aquí me tiene bien clavado  
soltando las penas en un bar  
brindando por su amor  
aquí me tiene abandonado  
bebiendo tequila pa' olvidar  
y sacudirme así el dolor_

_ Qué dirá esa canción. (Sapo es gringo, no habla español)

_Dónde estas bendita?  
¿Dónde te has metido?  
abre un poco el corazón  
deja amarte corazón  
ven y sácame de este_ bar

_ Vamos Sapo, en tú vida encontrarás a muchas chicas.  
_ Y todas ellas me dirán que no. Por lo menos no las voy a secuestrar.

_ Vaya! Secuestras a alguien una vez y ya te lo echan en cara toda la vida!!!.

Estoy clavado, estoy herido  
estoy ahogado en un bar  
desesperado en el olvido amor   
estoy ahogado en un bar

Un borracho a lado de Sapo se acercó y le dijo

_ Sabes qué compadre? Para que una chica se enamore de ti sólo tienes que ir a cantarle algo.

Y acto seguido se desplomó en el suelo, Sapo se levantó de un saltó.

_ Eso es!!!! Es lo que tengo que hacer!!.

Y antes que Fred pudiera detenerlo Sapo ya se había ido hacia la mansión Xavier.  
_ Sapo espera!

Pero Sapo ya estaba muy lejos.

Instituto Xavier Para Jóvenes Dotados

Tabitha llegó en un taxi y se acercó sigilosamente a la esquina adecuada.  
_ Kurt... Kurt ¿Dónde estás?

_ El peluche azul no está aquí- respondió Fred saliendo de la esquina donde supuestamente Kurt Wagner (alias Nocturno) la estaba esperando.- Yo te escribí ese mensaje a tu Messenger porque sabía que vendrías rápido.

Hubo un corto momento de silencio para que Boom Boom asimilara la sorpresa

_ Te voy a matar gordo embustero!!!!!

_ Me matas después... ahora escucha.

La explicación fue corta y sencilla, Tabitha decidió posponer la ejecución para después, lo primero es encontrar al chico-anfibio y detenerlo, al parecer el estar borracho lo había demorado bastante.

_ Bien, seguramente irá por la entrada principal... el muy idiota... Pero después te mataré!!

_ De acuerdo.

_ Y lo voy a matar a él también!!

_ Muy bien.

   
Cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mansión encontraron a Sapo con la cabeza apoyada en la reja.

_ Sapo!! Ven aquí..

_ Sí imbécil! Si te encuentran aquí te matan!

Sapo miró a sus dos amigos preocupados, sonrió y les hizo un gesto de silencio.

_ Shhhhh...... NO HAGAN RUIDO, ESTÚPIDOS!!!! TENGO QUE ENTRAR Y CANTARLE ALGO A KITTY!!!!.

_ Tarado! No puedes entrar en esta mansión así como así.- le increpó Tabitha.

_ Sí... Son las once y media de la noche, ya todos deben estar durmiendo.

Tabitha miró a Fred como diciendo _A veces te pasas de bruto_.

_ No!. Es porque está mansión está protegida con un defensas y máquinas que matan a cualquier intruso.

_ Oigan, muchachos... LES DIJE QUE NO HICIERAN RUIDO O NOS DECUBRIRÁN!!!!!!!

Fue el colmo, Tabitha perdió la paciencia.

_ Escucha idiota, Kitty eligió a Lance, punto final. No vas a poder cambiar las cosas.

Sapo apretó los barrotes de la reja, flexionó las piernas y de un salto entró al jardín de la mansión.

_ Eso lo veremos... Tengo la forma perfecta para conquistarla.  
_ Según quien?!?!

_ Según un desconocido borracho que me encontré en un bar.

Empezó a correr en dirección de la casa al mismo tiempo que muchas máquinas monstruosas empezaron a surgir del suelo.

Fred y Tabitha solo pudieron observar asombrados como Sapo esquivaba las trampas con gran facilidad, pasaba por debajo de unas redes que una especie de cañón le lanzaba, saltaba sobre unos cables cargados de electricidad que salieron del suelo, desviaba unos dardos tranquilizantes con un vara que recogió del suelo.

Afuera Tabitha recordó que lo peor estaba por venir.

_ Ahora va sonar la alarma.

En efecto, la alarma se activó, y todo la casa se encendió con luces rojas destellantes y el sonido de una sirena ensordecedora. Pero Sapo no le prestó importancia, de todos modos ya estaba llegando a la ventana de Kitty.

_Mira, ya está llegando!!.

_ No!

_Qué pasa?

_ Esa no es la ventana de Kitty.

_ Entonces de quién?

El señor Logan, mejor conocido como  Guepardo (Aunque muchos también lo llaman sádico, negrero, esclavista frustrado) dormía tranquilamente, soñando en mejores y más duras formas de entrenar a los reclutas del instituto, cuando una alarma  ruidosa y unas luces rojas destellantes lo sacaron de la cama de un salto. Pasada la sorpresa Guepardo no pudo menos que sonreír, un intruso, seguramente alguien que no valoraba su vida lo suficiente o alguien que no sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo; la alarma principal había sonado y eso sólo podía significar que el intruso había atravesado las defensas de la mansión.

_ El intruso tiene habilidades, hay que reconocerle eso- dijo Guepardo terminando de vestirse para la batalla, con su traje, sus guantes, las botas y la máscara, todo listo; sonrió de nuevo, era hora de la batalla.

Pero un ruido lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, el intruso, estaba al otro lado de la ventana, el señor Guepardo se acercó con sus garras saliendo de sus puños, nervios tensos, tensos músculos y sus sentidos trabajando al máximo, listo para la batalla, abrió la ventana de un solo jalón y lanzó un golpe mortal.

El golpe quedó en el aire, a tan sólo unos centímetros del cuello de Todd las garras se detuvieron, Guepardo se dio cuenta en el último momento que este intruso no era más que Sapo de la Hermandad de Mutantes, guardo las garras enfurecido y miró a Todd nuevamente, con su pelo revuelto y su mirada perdida, ahora sí, estaba borrachísimo, era el colmo, Guepardo lo agarró del cuello de su camiseta  y lo levantó hasta ponerlo a la altura de sus ojos.

_ MUCHACHO ¡¡¡¡¿¿QUÉ DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?!!!!

Sapo miró desorientado, abrió la boca, como para decir algo, una disculpa  apropiada para momento tan penoso, pero lo único que hizo fue inclinar la cabeza, extrañado y confundido por la borrachera, por las luces rojas parpadeantes, por la alarma, por ese sujeto de botas, guantes y traje naranja  que le gritaba cosas que no entendía, 

_TE HICE UNA PREGUNTA!!!- gritó Guepardo más enojado.

Y Sapo no entendía,  no entendía que hacía ahí, no entendía de escuela ni de chicas que elegían a otro, ni de brujos con cicatrices en la cabeza, ni de lechuzas que entregan cartas, no entendía un carajo, abrió la boca nuevamente y en el punto más alto de la confusión y la borrachera empezó a vomitar... sobre el señor Guepardo.

Se necesitaron cuatro hombres X para evitar que Guepardo destajara a Sapo que quedó totalmente inconsciente sobre el suelo, así que mientras Nocturno, Bestia, Cíclope y Evan sostenían a Guepardo, Fred levantaba a Sapo todavía inconsciente y daba una disculpa disparatada, que perdón por el desorden, disculpen por haberlos despertados a esa hora de la noche y vaya a saber uno qué interrumpió este muchacho, pero perdónenlo por favor sólo está borracho y disculpas en especial al señor Guepardo por la vomitada, no volverá a pasar.

El profesor Xavier asentía con la cabeza aceptando todas las disculpas, nada grave en realidad, después de todo necesitaban un entrenamiento para tenerlos en alerta. Finalmente Fred sacó a Sapo de la mansión y Tabitha no pudo hablar con Nocturno.

Cuando los mutantes ya habían salido el profesor Xavier se fijó la idea de mejorar las defensas de la mansión, otra vez todo volvió a la normalidad y los alumnos volvían a sus dormitorios maldiciendo, otros un tanto divertidos por el susto.  
Kitty volvió a su dormitorio y miró por la ventana por un largo rato.

_ Tendrás que hablar con él mañana- dijo Rouge que ya estaba cambiada, acostada y a medio dormir.

Kitty no dijo nada pero sabía que Rouge tenía razón

Bien, lo quise hacer con mucho humor pero me salió medio diferente, pero ahí está, espero que ya lo hayan disfrutado.

Próximo capítulo: La última cita.

No se lo pierdan.


	6. Extraños pedidos

El autor dice: Básicamente este capítulo es el preámbulo del final. Gracias a todos por leerme. Por cierto la canción del capítulo anterior era "Clavado en un bar" del grupo mexicano Mana, se me hizo muy graciosa y la puse. El capítulo final lo pondré en un par de días.

  
"La oportunidad toca en el momento más inoportuno" (Graffiti) 

EXTRAÑOS PEDIDOS 

De la mala experiencia a Sapo sólo le quedó el dolor de cabeza de la resaca y el recuerdo de una mancha borrosa que gritaba improperios porque él sin querer había vomitado, eso y el sentimiento de derrota que habría de acompañarlo hasta el viernes.

Pasó el sábado recuperándose y el domingo afuera de la casa, la semana siguiente volvió a la escuela, enfrentando con firmeza lo insoportable del lunes, seguía bañándose y cepillándose los dientes como si fuera lo único  que le haya quedado de sus intentos por conquistar a Kitty (aparte de la vergüenza y el recuerdo de la mancha gritona).

Sin embargo mientras los días pasaban a Sapo se le hizo extraño que Lance no saliera con Kitty ni una sola noche desde el viernes en el que se besaron, tampoco la llamaba. Más tarde la curiosidad se volvió obsesión y finalmente no pudo dejar de pensar en otra cosa más que en eso, el ambiente ya de por sí era pesado en la Casa de la Hermandad y Sapo pensó que de alguna manera la extraña desunión  entre Kitty y Lance tenían que algo que ver y llegó a la conclusión de que algo, tarde o temprano, pasaría y cambiaría toda la situación.

Sucedió el viernes.

Fue en la cafetería de la escuela, a la hora del almuerzo. Sapo comía sin ganas alejado de los demás miembros de la Hermandad pensando aburrido en quién sabe qué mago con la cabeza cicatrizada cuando una voz lo sacudió enteramente.

_Hola.

A Sapo le empezó a sudar las manos, se le secó la gargantas y tuvo unas ganas enormes de salir corriendo, era Kitty. Se volvió, ahí estaba ella, con su sonrisa y con una actitud despreocupada.

_Hola - trató de parecer natural pero falló.

_Me preguntaba...pues...si tienes algo planeado para esta semana.

A pesar que a Sapo se le estaba saliendo el corazón por la boca se dio el lujo de hacerse el difícil.

_ Tal vez...¿Por qué la pregunta?

Kitty se puso algo nerviosa.

_ Pues...no sé  si quisieras ir a ver una película....

Sapo sintió como un extraño calor se le subía a la cara.

_...conmigo- continuó Kitty.

_c..cl...claro

_Bien! Pasa por mí mañana a las ocho y media.

_Ahí estaré.

_ No te olvides.

Sapo vio como Kitty se alejaba en dirección a la mesa con los demás del grupo _X-men._

_ Cómo podría olvidarme!!

Entonces a Sapo las horas empezaron a pesarle demasiado largas.

Era sábado por la tarde y Lance dormía una siesta, hacía calor y todo parecía detenido en el tiempo, fue entonces cuando Lance sintió que una fuerza descomunal lo levantaba por los aires y lo llevaba apuradamente por la casa, bajaba por las escaleras y lo sentaba en un sillón, en instantes se le pasó el atontamiento del sueño y ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para preguntar qué carajos estaba pasando cuando sintió la cuerda que le rodeaba y lo mantenía fijo en el sillón, volteó la cabeza y pudo ver claramente a Sapo y a Fred que lo ataban.

_ SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS!?!?!?!- rugió Lance.

_ No y yo no usaría tus poderes si fuera tú- respondió Sapo con calma.  
Lance notó entonces que junto al sillón al que había sido atado había un estante viejo y carcomido a punto de desarmarse, sobre el estante había un par de frascos llenos de una masa oscura y movediza.  
_ Qué es eso?

_ Hormigas... un solo temblor y caerán sobre ti.

Lance apretó los dientes enojado pero todavía estaba calmado.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

_ Sólo que sepas que tengo una cita con Kitty.

Lance lo miró con un cara de lástima.

_ No es cierto.

_ Como quieras, pero la tengo.

_ Dónde está Pietro?.

_ Se fue a prepararse para una cita con una chica...una tal Moony o algo. Volverá por la noche y si pasa a su cita directamente quizás no volverá hasta la medianoche...si vuelve hoy. No esperes mucha ayuda, Tabitha está afuera también.

A Lance se le empezó a acabar la paciencia.

_ Qué me vas a hacer?!  
_ No mucho, sólo compartir mis gustos contigo.- dijo Sapo maliciosamente mientras ataba la cabeza de Lance al respaldar del sillón.

Entonces Fred trajo el televisor y lo puso frente al sillón, y Sapo sacó una caja algo plana, negra y alargada.

_ Qué es eso?- preguntó Lance alarmado.

Sapo le acercó la caja "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal la película en DVD"

_ Algo que quieras decir?!  
Lance tomó aire.

_ERES UN DESGRACIADO BASTARDO MALAGRADECIDO HIJO DE LAS MIL:::

Una pelota hecha por dos calcetines entró en la boca de Lance y cinta adhesiva lo calló definitivamente, Lance se horrorizó, no por estar siendo amordazado sino porque los calcetines estaban sucios, Lance empezó a forcejear.

_ Recuerda las hormigas. Yo que tú me quedaba quieto.

Lance obedeció.  
_ A qué hora es tu cita?  
_ Ocho en punto.

_ Qué hora es?

_ Tres y media...Mejor me empiezo a alistarme.

_ Y Lance?

_ Programé el DVD para repetir la película unas cien veces, no te preocupes 

Sapo subió a su habitación, Fred se quedó mirando la película junto a Lance quien supo al instante que aunque estuvieran viendo el mismo televisor y oyendo las mismas cosas Fred definitivamente no estaba viendo la misma película.

  
_ Qué te pasa Potter?  
_ Tengo que detener a un mago muerto que mató a mis padres y está encarnado en la nuca de un profesor que quiere conseguir una piedra que está protegida por un perro gigante de tres cabezas. Y no sé qué hacer!

Draco lo miró con una lástima sincera.  
_ Entonces no pierdas más tu tiempo Potter...te llevó el carajo.

Al terminar de asearse, vestirse y ponerse suficiente talco como para dejar de sudar por el resto de su vida Sapo bajó, ya eran las cuatro y media, Fred estaba en la cocina comiendo algo.

_ Te estás adelantando a esto.

_ Te refieres a la cita?

_ Me refiero a todo.

Empezaron a planear, a pesar de no saber mucho sobre modales y reglas de comportamiento llegaron a deducir que era lo que Sapo tenía y que no tenía que hacer en la mansión. Poco a poco llegó la hora, siete y media.

_ Ya es hora.

   
Todd se levantó.

_ ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto?

Fred le había ayudado mucho pero Sapo tuvo la certeza de que de una manera sutil y escondida él había tratado de impedir la cita.  
_ Bueno Fred!!! Ahora dime qué diablos te pasa!!!!!

_ Tú sabes

_ No, no sé!

_ Sí, sí sabes.

Hubo un silencio corto.

_ Pero lo importante es que vayas, aunque lo mejor sería que no.

Sapo salió y se dirigió a la mansión Xavier.

Siguiente capítulo: EL FINAl


	7. El Final

El autor dice: Quiero ser sincero con mis lectores y la verdad es que no me gusta  Harry Potter, no me gusta para nada, como que lo detesto un poco. Escribo esto porque  Parece ser que a casi todos quienes me pusieron el "review" les gusta y han escritos sobre los libros de este Potter. Pero no me malinterpreten, aunque no me gusta este mago puedo entender el porqué le gusta a la gente, lo entiendo sí, pero no lo comparto, sin embargo Sapo de X-men evolution es mi personaje favorito y a él (en mi fic) le gusta leer Harry Potter, lo hice así para poderme burlar de este libro a mis anchas, pero creo que no me salió y al final aquí en este capítulo (final por cierto) explicaré por qué a Todd "Sapo" Tolensky le gusta el libro. Yo no hago review de los fics de Harry Potter porque no es de mi agrado, pero de los que he leído de mis críticos de review (la mejor gente del mundo) me parecieron buenos.  
No hubiera podido hacer este fic sin los review de quienes me criticaron ( a quienes adoro) y a todos ellos gracias.

Bien. Vamos con el fic. Ah! En los anteriores capítulo noté varios errores, perdón por ellos.

EL FINAL

"Yo no te lastimaría....bueno sí, pero solamente si fuera absolutamente necesario" (Carta de una amiga a su novio)

Cuando las manecillas del reloj dieron las ocho y media llegó Sapo a la mansión de los X-men, más puntual de lo que estaría el resto de su vida Sapo llegó nervioso y asustado, desde que salió de la casa de la Hermandad sentía una molestia interna que lo hacía dudar, como una piedrita en el zapato.

Todavía en el jardín se notaban restos de la remodelación de las máquinas de defensa que el profesor había mandado a hacer, para que (según él) _ningún borracho impertinente venga a eludirlas._  
Scott abrió la puerta y Sapo entró en la mansión sintiendo como si cayera en un abismo profundo, no se había adelantado ni retrasado un solo minuto y por supuesto Kitty no estaba lista.   
_ Siéntate y espera- dijo Scott con tono de rabia reprimida.

Antes de que Scott se fuera Sapo notó como lo miraba con una mirada de desconfianza pero no se dejó intimidar, se sentó y esperó.

Pronto por el recinto empezó a transitar mucha gente que Sapo pudo reconocer fácilmente, un muchacho de piel oscura y cabello rubio que lo miraba con desconfianza, una chica de cabello rojo intenso y semblante serio que lo miraba con desconfianza, una chica de ropa extraña y con el cabello de dos colores que lo miraba con desconfianza, cinco muchachos todos ellos idénticos como si fueran copias que lo miraban con desconfianza y muchos más, todos mutantes con la misma mirada de desconfianza, entraban en el cuarto de espera y les bastaba ver a Sapo para callar sus conversaciones y poner sus miradas en desconfianza, luego se iban otra vez, sólo estaban de paso, y Sapo quedaba otra vez solo y esperando.

Sapo sintió un ruido extraño y un olor profundo a azufre, instintivamente miró hacia arriba y vio a un muchacho cubierto de un pelaje azul que colgaba en las cortinas y tenía una cola larga, un mutante de lo más raro que lo miraba con desconfianza.

Sapo perdió la paciencia

_ ¿Qué miras?!?!

_ No miro, vigilo.- respondió con acento alemán.

_ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?!

_ Kitty se va a tardar un poco más.- dijo Kurt visiblemente enojado y despareció con un ruido extraño y en una nube con olor a azufre.

Finalmente (y para completar) entró Guepardo con un gesto duro y frío, más de lo acostumbrado, se sentó y dándole la espalda a Sapo empezó a leer el periódico.

Eso fue todo lo soportable, Sapo se dejó llevar por la ansiedad y cometió muchos errores, se empezó a mover, recostarse demasiado sobre el sillón, apretarse las manos, pasarse la mano por el cabello que terminó por despeinarse, y finalmente ( y lo peor) levantarse y dirigirse al señor Guepardo y preguntarle dónde estaba el baño, Guepardo cerró el periódico con fuerza y a su mente vino la imagen de Sapo totalmente borracho vomitando sobre él, pensó que la pregunta era una burla, se levantó de un salto y sacó sus garras metálicas, no estaba dispuesto a soportar semejante insolencia.

_ Detente ahí Logan.  
Ororo, mejor conocida como Tormenta llegó en el momento oportuno.

_ Tormenta, tú no entiendes...él..él..

_ Él es un invitado aquí y tienes que tratarlo como tal.

Guepardo no dijo nada, simplemente salió murmurando algo sobre mocosos que se merecen una paliza. Tormenta le sonrió a Sapo y le explicó dónde estaba el baño.

_ Gracias- dijo Sapo mientras pasaba de un pálido aterrado a su color normal.

En el baño Sapo no hizo más que lavarse la cara y terminar de despeinarse el cabello.

  
Mientras en el cuarto de Kitty y Rogue (es que lo comparten) Kitty se daba los últimos toques de maquillaje.

_ Oye apúrate!- dijo Rogue con un tono demasiado sarcástico- No dejes esperando a tu _novio._

Kitty le dedicó una mirada mortal y Rogue se sintió más satisfecha que arrepentida. Para Rogue Kitty no era  la chica que tenía los ojos más tiernos del mundo, ni la sonrisa más dulce, ni  era la chica más encantadora; quizás era una buena amiga, pero también una muchacha que se quedó en un mundo de cielo rosa lleno de unicornios moteados.

_ Al menos yo puedo tener uno- murmuró Kitty.  
_ Qué dijiste?!?!!

_ Nada..nada- dijo Kitty un poco nerviosa- ya terminé.

Rogue asintió con la cabeza.

_ Entonces andando.

Sapo miró el reloj de nuevo cuando la voz de Rogue lo interrumpió.

_ Vamos Sapo- ni siquiera se volteó a verlo

Sapo se levantó.

_ Esta noche me llamo Todd.

_ Trajiste auto? – preguntó Rogue.

_ No

_ Te llamo un taxi, tú espera.

Todd no alcanzó a decir _gracias,_ Rogue ya se había ido a llamar el taxi, viniendo de ella eso fue demasiado amable.

Cuando a Kitty bajó las escaleras a Todd se le fue el aliento, con una minifalda blanca y una remera obscura que mostraba el ombligo, Kitty se veía más radiante que nunca, Todd en cambio era un caso perdido, se notaba que esos pantalones de mezclilla azul y la camisa blanca era su mejor muda de ropa y que la pintura blanca de los zapatos trataban de simular los remiendos. Kitty se puso cara a cara con Todd y la bocina del taxi sonó.

Casa de la Hermandad

Pietro entró y vio el televisor encendido y a Lance atado y amordazado, en un parpadeo puso los frascos con hormigas lejos y en otro parpadeo desató a Lance y apagó el televisor, Lance empezó a convulsionarse.

_ Profesora...mi escoba no vuela....creo que está saboteada.

Pietro levantó a Lance y le dio veinte bofetadas en un segundo. Lance volvió en sí.

_ Gracias...Ya estoy bien.

Lance recibió dos bofetadas más.  
_ Por si acaso. Y ¿Qué pasó?

_ Fred y Sapo me ataron. Fred se fue a comer y Sapo a una cita con Kitty.  
_ No!

_ Sí

_ Voy y lo mato, no me tardaré más de un minuto.

_ No!

_ ¿No?

_ Déjalo así...Tú ve a tu cita.

Pietro lo miró extrañado.

_Seguro?

Lance miró por la ventana

_ Seguro.

Todd tuvo en todo momento de la cita la molestia de la duda, de aquella piedrita en el zapato que sintió cuando salió de la casa de la Hermandad. Esta cita, para él, no era una verdadera cita de novio-novia, no hasta que se lo ponga bien en claro y se declare (valga la redundancia si es que la hubo). Se puso nervioso, no importa que tanto lo pensaba, estaba seguro que la cita no iba a acabar bien, le molestaba que esto no pareciera una cita de verdad sino una reunión de formalidad, como un negocio o a lo mucho una cita de amigos.

No pudo disfrutar la película _Harry Potter y la cámara secreta_; a la hora en que invitó a Kitty a comer empezaron hablar, fue una conversación amena y entretenida de escuela, deportes, música y otras cosas. Finalmente llegó la hora de volver, en el taxi de vuelta Todd se sintió más ansioso que nunca, no pudo reunir el valor todavía, a petición de Kitty el taxista los dejó en la entrada del instituto. Ambos bajaron y Todd sintió que el momento era ese.

_ Bien... creo que...  
Kitty no dijo nada más y el silencio fue la señal que Todd necesitaba. Tragó saliva y se alistó para cualquiera cosa que viniera, apretó los puños, ahora o nunca.

_ Oye- dijo Kitty suavemente, a Todd se le heló la sangre- ¿Puedo serte sincera?

Entonces él sintió que llegaba al final del abismo en el que se sintió caer cuando entró en la mansión y la piedrita en el zapato se hizo tan evidente que no podía caber una sombra de duda: Esa había sido una cita de amigos y sólo de amigos. Lance lo sabía, Rogue lo sospechó siempre (de ahí su amabilidad) e incluso Fred lo sabía (por eso que trató de detenerlo), y Todd de alguna manera siempre lo había sabido, pero no se enteró hasta ese momento.

_ Ah!...era eso...yo pensé que mi pendeja suerte se había olvidado de mí por una noche.

_ Podemos ser amigos...Eres un chico maravilloso...pero Lance...y yo...

Todd sonrió, la memoria trajo varios recuerdos.  
  
Retrospectiva (¿Flashback? No sé, no escribo en inglés todavía)

Mystique entró de una patada a la casa de la hermandad de mutantes.

_ DÓNDE ESTÁ ESE DESGRACIADO?!??!?! DESTRUYÓ MI AUTO Y YO LE VOY A ROMPER LOS HUESOS.

El primero en tratar de tranquilizarla fue Lance, Fred lo escogió y hasta Pietro ayudó para evitar que Mystique mate a Todd.

Fin de retrospección

_Para ti los amigos van al cine y se divierten...para mí son los que te defienden en problemas y los que se meten en problemas más grandes contigo sólo para divertirse- a este punto Todd se puso serio de nuevo- pero hay cosas que no cambian Siempre que una mujer quiere ser honesta conmigo me ha dado malas noticias....y...no creo que pueda ser tu amigo, no vine aquí para eso. 

_ Todd...lo siento.

_ Sí...lo sé...siempre te preocupas por todos.  
_ Si quieres...  
_ No, así está bien...ya me tengo que ir...adiós.

Ambos se miraron un momento más en silencio y después Sapo sonrió.

_ Gracias por la cita. Adios.

Ambos regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

Casa de la hermandad de mutantes.

Lance colgó el teléfono, en la sala principal estaban todos excepto por Sapo. Ya eran las dos de la mañana y Pietro recién había llegado de su cita con una media sonrisa en el rostro.  
_ Tienes la camisa puesta al revés.

Pietro miró hacia abajo.

_ No sé como no me di cuenta.

Todos estaban demasiados callados.

_ Dónde está?

_ En el patio- dijo Tabitha.

 Sobre un árbol estaba Sapo sentado en una rama.

_ Qué haces Sapo?

_ Estaba...esperando un milagro, que venga una chica...y me dijera que se había equivocado, que quiere estar conmigo, pero no...en vez de ella...VINO EL IMBECIL DE SU NOVIO!!!!

_ Escúchame... yo no quería que esto fuera así!

Se apoyó sobre el árbol.

_ Y entonces?...¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste para que fuera tan amable conmigo?.!

_ Fred me dijo que tú viste como Kitty y yo nos besamos...Le dije a Kitty que eres mi amigo...Y que teníamos que solucionar todo esto antes que nada... Al parecer ella tomó la iniciativa.

_ ....Perdón por robarte tu dinero.

_ Perdón por lo de tus libros...De todas maneras no entiendo por qué lees sobre Harry Potter.

_ Primero porque es como si ese libro tuviera magia... Y segundo porque habla de un huérfano que un día descubrió sus poderes y lo llevaron a un lugar donde conoció a sus únicos amigos.

Lance sonrió.

_ Pues deberías dejar de leerlos.  
Sapo sonrió también.

_ Sí. Además eso de tener una lechuza para llevar cartas es demasiado.

Hubo un momento más de seriedad.

_Lance.  
_Sí?

_Si tu la lastimas yo te mato.

_Es un trato.

_ Vamos para la casa

_ Vamos.

Una vez adentró todos se dieron cuenta que las cosas, de cierta manera, volvían a ser como siempre: Un desastre, y era como a ellos les gustaba.

_ Oigan! traje pizzas al venir aquí.- dijo Pietro.

_ Pensé que habías ido a una cita.

_ Sí... Pero Moony y yo estuvimos...bailando.

_ Sí, seguro- dijo Tabitha pasándole una servilleta- debió ser un gran baile para que te quede marcas de lápiz labial.

_ Vete al diablo!!!.  
_ Vete tú!!!

_ Basta! Vamos a ver una película.

Volvió la paz (digamos que es paz) y todos se sentaron frente al televisor, en uno de los canales de TV por cable estaban dando The Matrix.

_ Miren! Es The Matrix.

_ Pero es la primera parte!

_ Es lo mejor que hay por ahora.

Todos vieron la película salvo Fred, que se apoyó sobre el respaldar del sillón. Sí era una buena película pero él ya la había visto tantas veces.....

_ Agente Smith! Vengo a detenerlo!!!

_ Váyase al carajo señor Anderson....Al carajo mismo.

2 de diciembre del 2003 

Eso fue todo. No me salió muy gracioso sino más drama pero creo que está bien... Kitty es muy amable y por eso puse que lo invitó a una cita para decirle eso de "seamos amigos"

En fin: Gracias por leerme.

Para empezar este fue desde un principio un fic Lance y Kitty. Ya había planeado como quedarían desde el principio. Sapo es mi personaje favorito pero quise hacer algo más de acuerdo con la serie. Espero que les haya gustado y…. No! esperen, ¿ustedes creen que siendo este el capítulo final y yo sólo les diría "gracias por leerme"?

  
GRACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS; GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS GRACIAS

A STEPHANIE-PRIZ Y A ANYA!!! Y A PRIZRINLA!!!!!

Y BESOS A AGUS Y A MOONY MIL GRACIAS y disculpas (je je je por lo del "lápiz labial" que puse en el fic)  Y ARTEMISA2 QUE ESCRIBIÓ UN FIC SUPER GENIAL DE LOS X-MEN EVOLUTION.   
SI HUBIERA UNA FORMA DE EXPRESAR MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS EN LETRAS PERO NO HAY….POR AHORA: GRAAAAAAAAAAAACIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS

Loconexion Estoy Loco y conectado.  
  



End file.
